


Under the Waves

by hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty



Series: Randomly Generated Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Funerals, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty/pseuds/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty
Summary: Patton gets his closure
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Randomly Generated Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796926
Kudos: 19





	Under the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a randomly generated challenge!
> 
> At least 250 words in 18 mins.
> 
> Prompt: The wind blew hard, and as the waves crept further up the beach the evidence slowly disappeared from the sand.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Word count: 327
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated!

Patton walked along the shore of the beach, looking out onto the waves. _He_ always said how much he loved the ocean, the wonders of the unknown and wanting to explore mixed with the calming sound. Perfect for the both of them.

He and Roman met on the beach. After Patton almost drowned, they got talking and later got some coffee. Roman would laugh and give a smile to Patton, how he would pay anything to see that dazzling smile again. They went on many dates, beach visits, and were attached to each other. When Roman got down on one knee it was an instant yes. Patton cried and Roman spun him around like a princess.

He would give anything to have that moment back.

They were a week away from their wedding when _it_ happened. Roman was kept late at the theater and Patton was waiting for him at home. While driving home, a drunk driver ran a red light and hit Roman’s car on the drivers side.

He died on impact.

Patton was devastated. He didn’t leave the house for a week, but even that felt like an eternity. The house felt so empty without him, the bed too cold. Though Patton did leave the house for the funeral, Logan and Virgil comforted him during it. He broke down at the sight of Roman’s face in the casket.

Patton received his ashes and remembered all the times Roman said how much he loved the ocean, all the times they shared kisses on the beach, all the times they shared an ‘I love you’ there.

Now, it’ll be the place where they part.

Patton choked back a sob as he opened the smooth wooden box and dumped out the contents. He blew a kiss as the wind blew, and the waves crept further up the beach. They slowly washed away any evidence of _him_ from the sand.

Patton broke down as he whispered, “Goodbye, my prince.”


End file.
